


don't let me break this

by noctiphany



Series: kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany
Summary: “Jordan,” Bruce gasped and panted. “Justdo it.”“Hm,” Hal said, slowing his strokes. “Ask nicely.”





	don't let me break this

It was Bruce’s idea, but you wouldn’t tell it by the sweat dripping down his face, the way he yanked at the ropes keeping him bound to the bed posts.  _ He _ had suggested it. Not Hal. No way. Hal usually had no patience for this kind of shit. If it were up to him he’d have Bruce’s cock so far down his throat right now, fucking his face on him so hard he wouldn’t be able to talk for a week. Or, or he’d be riding him, taking that thick cock all the way down to the hilt, riding him until both of their legs buckled. 

But no. That wasn’t what Bruce needed. Tonight, Bruce needed ropes around his wrist, his arms stretched above his head where they were secured to the bedposts, his ankles done the same. There were even straps around those thick, corded thighs and across his chest, making it so he couldn’t so much as roll his hips or lean forward the slightest bit. His eyes were also covered, blacking out his vision entirely. Hal had been skeptical of that at first, wondering if it would really do that much for Bruce, but now he got it. Bruce was a detective. He used his senses for everything. Taking one of them away from him, even for this, made him  _ crazy.  _ As soon as Hal had slid the blindfold over his face he’d immediately noticed the reaction in him; a quickening of his breath, jerky movements of his arms and legs, tugging at the restraints. He _hated_ it.

And he fucking loved it.

“Jordan,” Bruce snapped when Hal took his hand away this time, raising it to his mouth and licking Bruce’s taste from his fingers. Bruce couldn’t see him, but that wasn’t for him anyway. The blindfold, Hal had realized, was something that he could actually enjoy too. There were so many things he could do when Bruce’s eyes weren’t watching him like a hawk, predicting his every movement. Hal could stare at him, just drink in his beaten and broken and beautiful fucking body. He could touch him, drag his fingers over silver scars and knotted flesh that had never healed right. Like this, it wasn’t frantic and rushed, just taking from each other what they needed. Like this, Bruce was at his mercy. “ _ Jordan.” _

Hal blinked himself out of his thoughts. He watched as a fat beat of precome oozed from the tip of Bruce’s cock and felt his mouth water. “Hm?”

“If you have better things to do I can --  _ hn --” _

Hal smirked as he took hold of Bruce’s cock again, squeezing the head until another drop of precome spurted out, then swiped his fingers through it and used it slick him up.

“Well,” Hal said as he stroked Bruce roughly. Not too fast, but definitely not slow. A rhythm that was just steady enough to keep Bruce's toes curling. “I do have some flight sheets I need to fill out. I think they’re due tomorrow morning. Carol will have my ass if they’re not --”

Bruce clenched his jaw and breathed sharply through his nose, both things Hal had become very familiar with over the last few months. Bruce wasn't the only one who could be observant. This time when he let go of Bruce’s cock Bruce huffed out a loud, ragged breath laced with frustration and dug his fingernails into the bed sheets, ripping a couple of threads.

“Jordan,” he warned. “ _ Enough. _ ”

Hal grinned and situated himself between Bruce’s thighs. “Nah,” he said, wrapping his hand around Bruce again, but only loosely. Only just enough for Bruce to feel his skin. No friction, no movement, nothing more than the warmth of his hand. He watched Bruce’s teeth sink so hard into his bottom lip that a smear of blood was left behind when he withdrew.

For another half hour or so, Hal did this. He used his hand, sometimes his mouth. He talked to Bruce -- sometimes dirty, sometimes about mundane things like going to the dry cleaners or what he might have for lunch tomorrow. All the while, Bruce’s body strained against the ropes. Each time, Hal would bring him a little closer to the edge before pulling away. He would take him as close to the precipice as he could, and just as Bruce’s balls would draw up and that big vein in his neck would start to pop and his thighs would begin to quiver, Hal would stop. He would watch Bruce’s cock flex helplessly and leak puddles of precome on his stomach. He would listen to Bruce’s ragged breathing, to the curses that sputtered from his mouth when he realized that Hal wasn’t going to let him come  _ again. _

“Enough,” Bruce growled out again after about the tenth or eleventh time that Hal had brought him to the edge only to pull back right as he felt the fire building in his groin. “Do you hear me, Jordan? I said _enough_.”

“Oh,” Hal said. “I guess  _ you _ have better things to do then.”

“As a matter of fact yes.” Bruce replied. “I’m expected back at the office in an hour, so either make me come or untie me.”

“Fine,” Hal muttered defeatedly and took hold of Bruce’s cock again, stroking it hard and fast. If he just wanted it over with, Hal could do that. He could do it in a few seconds, probably, the way he’d been edging Bruce for hours. “If that’s what you want.”

“That’s,” Bruce said, his breath coming out in quick, ragged gasps of air, “what I want.”

“Okay,” Hal said, quickening his strokes. “I guess it’s been long enough anyway.”

“ _ Yes. _ ” He barely heard the word fall from Bruce’s lips, but it was there. And it was heavy with relief, like a sigh.

“Yeah,” Hal said darkly. “You’ve been so good, Bruce. It’s been so long. You need to come so bad, don’t you?”

“Jordan,” Bruce -- almost  whined . It was one of the hottest things Hal had ever heard. He’d never heard Bruce sound so... _ desperate _ before. Not any of the times that they had done something like this had Bruce ever acted like he wasn’t in complete control, even when he was the one being trussed up and tortured. This was...Oh, Hal liked  this.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Hal said, putting his free hand on Bruce’s belly. He could feel the muscles beneath his hand flexing and throbbing. He was close. Teetering on the edge. “Man, you’re going to feel so much better when you come.”

“God,” Bruce let slip out, tossing his head back and forth since it was the only thing he could truly move. “God, yes. Like that. I’m almost -- “

The noise that came out of Bruce when Hal let go of him this time was barely human. It tore out of his throat and he bared his teeth, straining and pulling at the ropes so hard Hal was pretty convinced he was going to break right through them.

“ _ Jordan _ ,” he growled out roughly, his voice like shards of broken glass. God, he sounded fucking  _ wrecked. _ “Finish it.  _ Now. _ ”

“Mm,” Hal said. “Pretty sure that’s not how this works.”

“I don’t care you  _ think _ this works. Finish me or untie me so I can take care of it myself since you so obviously ---”

The noise that came out of Bruce when Hal put his hands back  _ on _ him was similarly inhuman. It was a hot, strangled, almost whimper-like noise that he fought to keep down in his throat. Hal stroked him slowly at first, working up to a quicker pace. He watched the rise and fall of Bruce’s chest closely, kept his free hand on his stomach.

“Jordan,” Bruce gasped and panted. “Just  _ do it. _ ”

“Hm,” Hal said, slowing his strokes. “Ask nicely.”

Bruce growled like a wild, predatory animal about to take down its prey. Even with Bruce as restrained as he was it was still slightly terrifying. “You don’t genuinely believe that’s going to happen.”

“Not really, no,” Hal said. “But I think the more important question here is, am I going to let you come if you don’t.”

Bruce started to rebut, but then Hal picked up the pace again. The lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air, along with the smell of sweat and sex.

“It’s been two hours, you stubborn fuck,” Hal said, rubbing the tip of a finger over Bruce’s hole as he stroked his cock. “You know what you have to do.”

“Go.” Bruce grit out as Hal spit on his fingers and pushed one against the rim, slowly slipping it inside of him. “To. Hell.”

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” Hal said, squeezing the head of Bruce’s cock as he pushed his finger in farther. “It’s not that hard. You just say Hal, please make me come. Then you get to come. It’ll be great. Come on, Bruce. Let’s hear it.”

“I’m,” Bruce panted as Hal worked a second finger in next to the first, “ _ not _ going to ---”

Bruce went silent, mouth falling open as Hal’s fingers briefly brushed over his prostate. His body seized up and quickly, Hal took his hand off his cock.

“ _ No! _ ” Bruce shouted, his body trying to come up off the bed, but the restraints not allowing him to. “ _ No, _ don’t --- just --- just  _ finish  _ goddammit. ”

Hal stroked his fingers over that soft, electric place inside of Bruce again and watched his body try to bow from it. And then --

_ “Hal,”  _ Bruce whined softly.

Oh fuck.

Hal curled both of his fingers and Bruce choked out his name again, almost like a sob. “ _ Please.” _

“Oh fuck,” Hal groaned. “You fucking beautiful piece of shit. You’re fucking gorgeous like this, Bruce. Christ, you’re going to come as soon as I fucking touch you, aren’t you?”

“ _ Hal,”  _ Bruce choked out again. He was practically vibrating with how bad he needed it. _ “Pl- _ please. Just --”

“Yeah,” Hal rumbled and took Bruce in his hand. “I got you.”

He barely got two strokes off before Bruce was letting out a strangled, hoarse grunt and his body was seizing up and spilling come all over Hal’s hand and his stomach. After all the edging Hal had done Bruce came forever, and Hal just milked him through it, reveling in the low, guttural moans that rolled out of Bruce's mouth as he stroked him through each wave of it until he was finally spent.

“Jesus fuck,” Hal said, reaching up and pushing the blindfold up. “You good?”

Bruce’s eyes were unfocused and hazy, his hair was drenched in sweat, and his wrists were red and rubbed raw from the rope he’d been straining to break free from for at least the past hour. He was a fucking wreck and it was the most gorgeous sight Hal had ever seen. Bruce licked his lips.

“Water,” Hal nodded, filling in the blank. He untied the ropes and other restraints first, then slipped into the kitchen for a bottle of water. When he returned Bruce was sitting up, but he still didn’t look like he was quite with him yet. That part was pretty much normal. Sometimes it took Bruce a bit to come down from everything. Actually, this was secretly Hal’s favorite part. This was the only time Bruce would let him really take care of him and it affected Hal in a way that the kinky bondage stuff never did. It made him feel...good. Useful. It made him feel a lot of shit he didn’t like to think about to be honest, but it wasn't all bad.  When Bruce rolled onto his side, Hal curled up behind him. This was another thing Bruce only let him do when he was still all fucked out and fuzzy.

“Take a nap,” Hal murmured. “I’ll wake you when it's time for your meeting.”

A beat, then Bruce asked groggily, “What meeting?”

Hal just rolled his eyes and laughed into Bruce's shoulder. “You’re such an asshole.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 and 3: begging, edgeplay, sensory deprivation
> 
> ***kink is pre-negotiated. For some reason, that's not a tag.


End file.
